News Archives/2010
December December 19, 2010 Update from Adminpwn. It's starting to get close to Christmas/New Year now and honestly I don't think I'm likely to be able to get anything else significant done until the new year. I still haven't done any Christmas shopping yet and I've got a ton of various family and friends to visit over the next couple of weeks. So it's going to be really hard to fit much work in. Though, I will at least try and fix some more bugs, and hopefully reduce the lag/framerate slowdown issues to a more manageable level. P.S If you didn't already know OAs have been released. December 15, 2010 Possible Outpost attacks are in progress (in 3D) at the moment. Sirens are blaring outside Outposts. It could be Adminpwn testing something or the real deal. Be careful though as the spawns are crazy with infected rushing you from inside the Outpost instead of outside it. Update: Heavily increased zombie activity has been noticed all around the Inner City, which has been noted by the Outpost Attack sirens being far more active than usual. Although these are more or less "false alarms" as the horde seems currently uninterested in attacking the actual fortified outposts, be aware that the general zombie activity in the Inner City will be far higher during these times. December 11, 2010 More Updates From Adminpwn! "Just writing to let you know that I'm still working on the new event system. Obviously it's taking a little while more than I originally planned, but shouldn't be too much longer now. If I can I'll try to at least release the OAs tomorrow evening." December 9, 2010 Today, Phated released the Beta version of his DF Stat Calculator at df-tools.net. It has a much more user-friendly interface and even implements sliders. More changes are coming around the corner, including build linking and maybe even build saving with public/private viewing. December 4, 2010 Today new Limited Edition holiday items appeared in the credit shop. Until January 1st, players may purchase a Christmas gift containing one item from the "High Level Equipment" section of the credit shop for 250 (200 for gold members) credits, or an Elite Christmas Gift containing one item from the "Elite Equipment" section of the credit shop for 1000 (900 for gold members) credits. Many "Christmas giveaways" started today; they usually involved the random selection of a person who performed a certain task (i.e. being the first poster on a new page). December 1, 2010 More Updates From Adminpwn! "As most of you have probably already noticed, there has been a pretty significant change to the looting system. Instead of every car, body and misc object being lootable, it is now only possible to loot a handful of these objects per screen. Each object which can be looted will now be highlighted in yellow, and have a question mark appear over it. The trade off for there being less items, is that the chance of finding something is now a lot higher. Infact you'll probably find that the vast majority of highlighted loot spots have something. The idea of this new system is to make looting more fun and rewarding. Previously you would only find something about 10% of the time when searching. In my opinion this made the game play very frustrating. In addition, the previous system gave players little reason to explore the areas as there was plenty to loot in the streets. The new system should fix/improve most of these problems. A few other changes: ''- New grenade explosion. Not only does the new one look better, but it also causes less client side 'lag'.'' ''- Rounding errors when calculating the damage which armour takes when hit with a low damage bullet (like a single shotgun pellet) has been fixed.'' ''- Layout of the city tweaked. You'll find more urban areas now.'' ''- All the various forms of exp loss have now been fixed. Now the only time you might lose exp is if your computer crashes or you close the browser window without logging out.'' ''- A bunch of other minor bugs fixes." November November 22, 2010 More updates from Adminpwn. Here's the link. http://deadfrontierdev.blogspot.com/ "In my last post I stated that I would be finishing outpost attacks and lootable bosses very soon. However, in the last couple of days I've noticed that the implementation of these two systems has a lot of cross-over, since they will both essentially be global events that happen at set times and places. After a bit of thinking I came to the conclusion that it would be better to combine both things into the same system, and expand the design further. A lot of people have mentioned that one the major things lacking in DF is a proper storyline. I had always planned to make some kind of story-based missions in the future, but it was something I was going to put off until "all the other crap is done". Now, with the way that the other systems are shaping up, I've come the realization that putting a decent story into the game wouldn't be so hard. At least not on a coding level anyway. So, my new plan is to take what I have with lootable bosses and OAs, and combine them into a single events system. I'll then make it so each event can have it's win conditions, rewards and area 'effects' heavily customized. Finally I'll set things up so each event can be given a proper plot. Once complete we'll have a mix of random daily events (like OAs, and boss spawns) combined with hand designed, plot driven, mission style events. Hopefully it will give Dead Frontier more goals and purpose, whilst also making the game world come to life. I want to make Fairview feel like a real place. The hardest part in all of this will be the actual writing for the plot. At the moment I'm leaning towards the possibility of taking submissions from the DF community, but I'm not totally decided at this stage. The other option is that I convince Ian (Xaelath) to do it, since he did such an awesome job with the Outbreak mini-games. Of course expanding the design will mean more time, but not too much more. As I mentioned before, some of the work is already done so I'm thinking it'll be ready in 2 weeks. Please don't lynch me if I'm wrong though." November 19, 2010 Neil has Released an update on his Development blog today. ''"Unfortunately my house move took up far more time than I expected. The biggest problem was that it took forever for the internet company to setup a connection in the new house. I was travelling back to the old house to get some stuff done, but it's a good 2 hours journey in each direction so was hard to do it often enough (especially since I can't drive and had to rely on other people for lifts). The new connection finally came up on the 10th of this month and since then I've managed to get a fair bit done. ''Recently I've been working on: OAs Boss loots New enemies PvP improvements I'm aiming to at least have OAs and boss loots complete by the end of next week, and the rest in the week after that. Oh, and if anyone is wondering why I've chosen to do these things first (rather than interiors and barricading for example) it's because I feel these are the updates that will provide the biggest "bang for your buck" in terms of time. IE, they will add a lot to the game and won't take me a very long time to implement." '' November 15, 2010 The Corpse Blaster was removed from the Credit Shop today. Because of the massive number of Blasters bought, the price of this limited edition item will probably take time to increase. Only time will tell if it will ever become as expensive as previous Limited Edition weapons. Also the interface of the marketplace has been updated. When you buy something, you won't have to wait for the entire page to refresh, now the thing you have just bought will be cancelled from the list, making the whole buying process much more faster. November 08, 2010 Due to complaints about aggro being to common making it near impossible to loot, Admin has lowered the chances of an aggro spike. Although it is now livable, most people probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference; although aggro spikes still occour in single player, they are nowhere near as frequent. November 05, 2010 Various updates have been made to the Inner City: aggro will now follow you between areas, and the ability to reloot items by changing area has been removed (it appears that you even if you refresh, you cannot . An option to increase the brightness has also been added. October October 21, 2010 Dead Frontier went into maintenance mode today while it was being transfered to a more powerful server that will be able to handle the increase in players. October 17, 2010 A few optical minor updates continue to pop up, Nastya's Holdout was redesigned to suit the new style of the other 3D Fairview outposts and the Nourishment, Health icons shown in the character sidebar at the outpost and in-game were changed to a more modern style as well as the Cash icon. October 16, 2010 Earlier today, a test to move DF to more powerful servers to support the currently heavily increasing active player count sadly failed and crashed the server for a few hours. The problem is currently heavily being worked on, since the mark of 4,000 simultaneously online players in Dead Frontier has been reached recently, which also seems to be the limit of our current hardware system. Please be patient, since the server may be slower than usual until we have moved to the new server. October 15, 2010 A new weapon has been added to the Credit shop. The Corpse Blaster is a GodCrafted shotgun made of bones, with requirements of 50 strength and 100 shotgun skill. The shotgun may be purchased in the Credit shop for 1000 credits (800 credits for Gold Members). The Corpse Blaster is a limited edition weapon, and is only available for purchase from the Credit Shop until November 15th, 2010. Stats are listed as: 12 Gauge Ammo 30 Round Capacity Slow Reload Speed Slow Firing Speed Zero Critical Chance 50 Strength Required 100 Shotgun Skill Required 5 x 12 Damage Per Hit The graphics for Security Boxes and Courier Packages have also been updated. October 12, 2010 Akraix, Captain Awesome, and NADA Elite have been picked to help moderate the Dead Frontier forums as forum-only Moderators (meaning that they can't help you with any serious problems, please continue to contact the other Moderators if you need advanced help), to support the increasing community size since the latest 3D release and prepare Dead Frontier for even more players in the future. October 11, 2010 Dead Frontier went into maintenance mode earlier today. No one can log in besides Moderators, and of course, Admin himself. Dead Frontier is no longer in maintenance mode. Dead Frontier now has a new log-in screen and now has a much better outpost screen than the classic one. Check it out for yourself and see the difference. October 9, 2010 The Off Topic section in the forums now has three more boards, Serious Discussion, Forum Games, and Other Media. October 5, 2010 The website for Dead Frontier was updated with the screenshots from the competition, and has a new Dead Frontier Trailer on the page as well, there is also a new skin for the page. Dellkiller123 made up a new melee called the fist. September September 20, 2010 The new version of Dead Frontier 3D has been released! A new demo, with multiplayer and PvP has been released to the public. The server is extremely laggy at the moment, but everything past the first screen seems fine. Get out there and explore while it's all still fresh to you! Stay safe out there, and remember to enable instance travelling so you can stay with your friends. '''Reference Link:' New Public 3D Demo September 11, 2010 Quote from AdminPwn on the Dead Frontier Forums; Yes, looting level 90-100 weapons is now much harder. The idea of the update was to temporarily counter a looting exploit in 2D. In theory the new loot system should only really make a difference to the people using this exploit, but it's possible that legit looters will be affected to some extent. I'm afraid I can't go into any specifics as I don't want workarounds to be discovered. On the 20th, loot in 3D will be roughly the same as looting in 2D was a couple of weeks ago, minus the exploit. September 8, 2010 Neil has released yet another update on DF3D. "It's been a massive uphill struggle, but I've finally got the multiplayer system for DF3D finished (both co-op and PvP). Chances are there are still a few minor bugs and glitches to iron out, and I also need to spend a day or two improving the security measures of the new system. But other than that it's pretty much ready to go. It's taken me literally 5 times longer than I anticipated, but I think it's been more than worth it. The quality of multiplayer is about 100x better than you get in 2D Dead Frontier. I was originally planning to release the 3D inner city to everyone as soon as multiplayer was ready (ie in a day or two). However I've decided that the game is as it stands is a little too empty to be released as a realistic replacement for 2D. There are still a lot of features missing that whilst not strictly essential, are going to make the game very hard and impractical to play in any meaningful way (for example, huge city + no personal outposts just isn't going to be playable). In addition to this we only have basic zombie enemies programmed, which means the experience is going to be a little on the bland side. '' ''So, my new plan is to simply skip this demo release and instead focus my attention on getting the game to a more enjoyable state. Yes this will mean another delay, but probably not as long as you're imagining. I believe I can have a decent version of the game launched on or slightly after the 20th of this month. And just to clarify that will be for everyone." "P.S And no, Duke Nukem Forever is definitely not going to beat DF3D to release!" Reference Link: Dead Frontier Development Blog August August 29, 2010 Kryptor became the second person to reach level 200. August 15, 2010 Just a quick note to say yes I'm still alive and I'm still working on Dead Frontier 3D. I did indeed come home from Russia early, but unfortunately the next demo is still not ready, and probably won't be for at least a week. Getting multiplayer working properly has been a massive task, one far larger than I imagined at first and is the main source of the problems. It seems like every time I get one bug fixed, three more pop out of the woodwork. However, I am still making progress and hopefully it shouldn't be too much longer. I'm not going to post an updated timetable for features as I can't guarantee that I'll actually be able to keep to them. As you should all know by now, my estimation skills suck. Thanks for your patience! August 14, 2010 Today player Gregg Stevens became the first person in Dead Frontier to attain level 200. Then ForsakenxBacon hosted a CB Radio party for Gregg's achievement of reaching level 200. And will the fabled Destroyer Reactive armor that has been rumored to exist finally come to light as a result? With Neil still on holiday, only time can tell what reward, if any, is granted for achieving such a feat. August 3, 2010 The CB Radio was just updated with a new feature for everyone - the ability to create private chatrooms with an optional password and which can be moderated by the room owner. Aside from being very useful for clans and other groups, this should also take some of the load off the main rooms and ease chatting everywhere. You can create new rooms via the room changing screen, although it may require you to refresh the CB Radio. July July 23, 2010 Today, the Bestiary was updated to include the new 3D Zombies, with complete descriptions and nicknames. July 21, 2010 Neil said in his development blog that he cannot work on the 3D demo currently, stating: My wife, son and I were planning to go and visit family in Russia for a month on the 20th of July. My aim was to continue to work on Dead Frontier 3D on my laptop while we were there. Unfortunately now that I've arrived in Russia I've discovered the software I need to work on DF3D isn't working properly on my laptop. This will make getting anything done while I'm here practically impossible. ''In light of this I've changed my holiday plans. My wife and son will stay in Russia for a month, but I'm going to come home early after 1 week so I can get the next demo ready. Of course, this will still mean a delay of about a week. Sorry guys.'' Reference Link: Dead Frontier Development Blog July 16, 2010 Crynsos released images of the 3d zombies. piesandbombs13, a very old member said this: I'm capturing the animation frames for cryn to animate and put on the wiki. Crynsos' "Some preview pics" thread July 08, 2010 The Gold Member 3D Demo received several updates and some useful features, such as: * Improved HUD * Minimap * City Map * Graphic Quality and Sound Settings * Instructions Screen (Automatically displayed at the first time) * Various Bugfixes Reference Link: Dead Frontier Development Blog July 03, 2010 At 10.40 PM (GMT) Dead Frontier went offline for maintenance due to the servers being rather problematic over the last days. Due to the current size of the forums (which produce the main amount of server work load), the server had to be a bit cleaned up and adjusted to cope with the current and planned higher usage loads in the future once 3D is fully public. Additionally, the Dead Frontier Development blog was updated with some interesting information about the future plans for Dead Frontier and the 3D conversion. Just so you guys know, here is the planned schedule for the 3D upgrade over next few weeks/months: *1. Release small update to existing GM demo, adding a map, quality settings and a few other improvements. (ETA: 2-3 days) *2. Release 3rd 3D demo for both GMs and non-GMs. This demo will definitely include multiplayer co-op. It may include PvP and more/better enemies. It will also include some form of faster transportation around the city to make up for the lack of barricading. (ETA: late July) *3. Release 4th 3D demo for all players. This build will have everything except for missions, interior locations and barricading. This will mark the stage where 3D becomes the primary play mode. 2D classic will remain an option. (ETA: early September) *4. Release the final 3D client to all players. A few weeks after this build is deemed stable (practically bug free), classic will be removed as an option. (ETA: October) *5. Dead Frontier finally leaves Beta (ETA: January 1st 2011) I had hoped to do #2 much sooner in the month, but I've encountered some problems while adding multiplayer which is pushing the schedule back. Please accept my apologies for the delay. ''Reference Link: Dead Frontier Development Blog'' June June 23, 2010 http://www.reddit.com/r/gaming/comments/ci8bs/3d_zombie_apocalypse_mmorpg/ http://digg.com/pc_games/3D_Zombie_Apocalypse_MMORPG/ ''Reference Link: Please help promote DF!d\ June 18, 2010 The admins have added a new forum called "Rules and Information" to the site, which will unite and organize all information that is important for everyone and previously didn't really fit anywhere else. June 16, 2010 Two new icons have been added to the Dead Frontier home screen. A YouTube icon and a Blogspot icon. June 15, 2010 A new background has appeared on the outpost screen which appears to be survivors fleeing from a destroyed city and a horde of zombies. In the shadows there can be seen a massive zombie with spikes, called Bones, and a zombie with tentacles, called Tenti. Both will be the bosses featured in Dead Frontier 3D. Reference blog post: Latest enemy concepts. Here is the background picture. On second note, this background plays as daytime,while the other two switches to sunset and night. June 12, 2010 A few observant community members noticed that AdminPwn recently posted a YouTube video that pretty much represents an "Official Dead Frontier 3D Alpha Gameplay Trailer", which is essentially the same footage a veteran player, "Vukotich" already uploaded in the past (and was previously seen as "Featured Video" at this wiki) along with an intro, outro and some different music. While this was first thought to be a simple copy and edit AdminPwn made, Vukotich explained the situation a bit. June 11, 2010 "Crazyprof", a skilled photoshopper has presented an interesting plan to create the ultimate tribute for Dead Frontier's 2D era, a giant full-sized pic of a block in the Inner City with a large group of humans making their last stand against even more overwhelming hordes of all types of zombies. You could think of this as if the Outpost Defense failed and those are the last survivors of Nastya's Holdout, who decided to flee into Fairview City rather than die in the breached outpost. Aside from that it's a pretty epic idea which already harvested lots of support, there is also the possibility of putting your own 2D character with a weapon of your choice (excluding the GAU-19) into whatever part of this slaughterfest you want, although the numbers of people who will be able to get placed in that picture will be somewhat limited. An example pic of about how this is planned to look: http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/3171/examplefilled.png Read more about it here: Farewell to 2D : The Last Epic 2D Battle June 8, 2010 Today, AdminPwn announced the 3D creation of the famous Crashed Helicopter, along with a small contest promising 500 credits to the first person to provide screenshots of it in the 3D client. His call was answered only a few hours later with screenshots from fellow survivor "Z", seen below: http://i47.tinypic.com/1zqpzf9.png http://i45.tinypic.com/66ixsn.png Forum Thread (GM ONLY): 3D Crashed Helicopter June 2, 2010 Some minor news, the 3D Demo is planned to get released around 5 PM EST today. '''Update 1:' Due to some more bugs and problems during the compiling / encryption phase of the unity data, the demo release is currently a bit delayed. Update 2: The 3D Demo is ready, although some minor modifications still have to be made to the server so 3D can be played by everyone. Currently only Moderators are able to test the 3D Demo and Crynsos made some screenshots for everyone interested, since he is the first player (aside from AdminPwn) who managed to test 3D. Update 3: As the CB Radio is getting flooded and the 3D demo went public (somewhat, including tons of errors), a few people got around to play the demo for a short while. Soon afterwards, the server had to be turned into Maintenance Mode to fix the remaining bugs on the page, which offers the choice between 2D and 3D. Update 4: Shortly after the server went down for maintenance, it was opened up for the public again and it seems to work again (including 3D), although some people still report "Security Errors". Note that the EXP gain and loot rates in 3D are currently rather low to prevent potential bug abuses as 3D still requires a lot of testing. Update 5: Apparently one of the main reasons for the "Security Errors" is that people chose short hair for their characters. Pretty much every Gold Member should technically be able to access 3D now, although some other bugs are still present and currently the only way to change back to 2D is to use niosop's bot in the CB Radio for a game mode change. Set Game Mode (2D or 3D) Update 6: Parts of the community is currently able to play DF in 3D, partially they are stuck in the city and partially they are annoyed by other bugs. The DF CDN (the servers hosting the flash files) also failed to deliver all item images for a while earlier today, so we had to temporarily relocate those to a different server. This means that if your character seems to wear random clothing and changes those rapidly or you have some other weird error, try to clear your cache (Temporary Internet Files) and restart your browser, then try again. If nothing else works and you are stuck in some way in the Inner City, we advise you to do something else for a while and come back later when the majority of bugs has been hopefully fixed. Update 7: Due to an overwhelming amount of players having problems with the Inner City, Nastya's Holdout and other locations, the server has been locked into Maintenance Mode for a while again. Xaelath joined the CB Radio soon after the server was locked to publicate some info. Update 8: After several hours of maintenance, the server related problems were mostly fixed although everyone is still encouraged to clear their cache and restart their browser if not done before to prevent potential problems. 3D should now work rather well now for most Gold Members, the few remaining major bugs are currently being fixed. May May 31, 2010 Due to a overload of outstanding work to be finished so the next 3D demo can be released for Gold Members, the date has been pushed back by another day, making the estimated release date June 2nd. Also, due to some concern about future game mechanics, weapon balancing, etc in the 3D version, AdminPwn released some planned info about how stuff will work in the future. :Noise and aggro has always been a big part of DF and I'm not planning to change that. Here are my current plans, but please bare in mind that these are subject to change: * Melee will not hit multiple targets, but the knockback on the enemy you do hit will be able to stun other enemies that are adjacent. The net effect is being able to stun multiple targets without changes to DPS. * Explosives will damage up to 5 targets with equal force. If more than 5 targets are hit then the damage will degrade in line with that. So if you hit 10 enemies, each enemy will receive 1/2 the damage they would normally receive. 20 would be 1/4 etc. * It will be possible to sneak past zombies without them seeing or hearing you. It will be quite possible to loot with only one or two seeing you, and the noise from killing these would usually not be enough to suddenly aggro large numbers. * In MP the one who generates the noise will be the one who the most zombies attack. * Rifles, pistols and melee may have their DPS upped to make them effective at taking out single targets - IE bosses or other players. :Also remember that things will probably be pretty unbalanced when the 3D version first comes out. It'll probably take me a good 2+ months of tweaking before it's truly even. : - AdminPwn Reference Development Blog Post: Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to delay the GM release. Forum Thread: I'm worried about the future of DF May 27, 2010 AdminPwn posted on his Development Blog, announcing his intentions of releasing the GM 3D Demo on June 1st. Unfortunately, the demo will not be multiplayer as hoped before, but instead single player. However, AdminPwn also declared that should there be no unforseen problems, he will release another demo to both GM's and Non-GM's in early July, which will include full multiplayer, all enemies and bosses, PvP, and Outpost Attacks. To see the original post, click here. May 2, 2010 AdminPwn has announced that Gold Members will be able to use their avatars and weapons in the next version of the 3D demo, which will come around at the end of this month! Obviously, this is still a demo and so not everything is finished yet, such as that its not possible yet to go inside buildings, and there are only basic enemies. The menus aren't done yet so they won't look their sharpest and neither OA nor barricading or missions are ready at this point. But AdminPwn also stated that co-op playing (to test and tune the multiplayer module) may be released as well, so keep your eyes peeled for that! To see the full post, click here. April April 26, 2010 After investigating the cause of the connection errors, which still appear rather often for various people, it seems to be a problem related to the new server operating system. To fix these, the server will be taken offline for 1 - 2 hours around 4 AM EST and should probably run just fine again after this upgrade. Reference Thread: Server Update April 11, 2010 As of 11:30 AM EST, the server went down for maintenance, a good bit earlier than planned. Will this be the new map that most of everyone wants? We will have to wait and see... Update: The migration was finished and took far shorter than expected due to AdminPwn's preparations. The server is still struggling a bit to get on its feet but should be stable soon. The new map was also generated and applied, which changes quite a few areas, especially the whole southern part of the map looks now quite different. The poll results were pretty obvious, with around 400 people who want a new map and only about 40 who disagreed. You can check the new map design here: Dead Frontier Map April 10, 2010 The Dead Frontier servers will be migrating to a new host soon, probably around ~ 5 PM EST of April 11th. This will mean that everyone should expect around 1 - 2 hours of downtime while everything is set up. Due to a large scale update of our server operating system, this may also mean that several new bugs and server lag will be an issue for the next few days while everything is optimized. Due to this large scale update and a bug that popped up during a test system conversion, AdminPwn thought about updating the Inner City Map, as we had the current map for more than a year already. There is currently a poll running to decide if the map will be changed, so if you want to voice your thoughts about this change potential, go here: Server Update / Migration - Map Change Poll If enough people vote for the map to get changed, the following things will change after the migration: * The whole map will be re-generated, which means that everything, object placement, block names and whatever else makes up the current Inner City map will change. * All current missions will be erased to prevent missions in areas which do not exist any more. * Everyone will be teleported back to Nastya's Holdout and all active Barricades will be removed from buildings. Reference Thread: Server Migration + Map Change April 3, 2010 The Dead Frontier Moderation Team was increased today since Tlim was chosen to become a Moderator today. At the same time, mps.clements will fill his spot as a Chat Operator and Wasteman quit his job as a Moderator. April 2, 2010 Due to the April Fool's joke being very effective and since its no longer April 1st, the real 3D Demo is now available for public testing. April 1, 2010 The 3D Demo has not been released today. Instead, a YouTube Video entitled "Family Guy - Bird is the Word!" was embedded as an April Fool's Joke, as was predicted to happen by various people since this date was picked for the demo release. Additionally, the company behind Dead Frontier which was previously called "Jagged Blade Software" was renamed to "Creaky Corpse" to suit the game better and differentiate Dead Frontier from AdminPwn's previous game productions. This change is now easily visible as the copyright notice at the bottom of each page of the Dead Frontier site. The simple, yet important new company website: http://www.creakycorpse.com/ March March 27, 2010 Some more screenshots for those, who are hungry for more graphical DF 3D previews, this time of some exterior areas of Fairview City. March 22, 2010 Today zenmaster chose to quit his position as a Moderator of the Dead Frontier community. Reference Thread: Zenmaster March 19, 2010 AdminPwn just released a Progress Report for March and the following months on his blog, along with some work-in-progress pics of the 3D zombie models. Check it out here: March Progress Report March 14, 2010 Dead Frontier: Outbreak 2, the continuation of the promotional game Dead Frontier: Outbreak, has been released on Newgrounds and Kongregate! This comes only three weeks after AdminPwn revealed that he had intentions to release it. February February 25, 2010 The first version of the Dead Frontier 3D Demo has been released, which (as noted on the Development Blog) mainly features exploring the city for now, but is still an interesting example of about how the Inner City will look. Note that the 3D version is only available for Gold Members so far. Reference Thread: 3D Demo for Gold Members February 21, 2010 AdminPwn has revealed in a Dead Frontier Discussion thread that part two of the promotional game, "Dead Frontier: Outbreak", would be released "in a few days". Nothing more has been revealed about the upcoming promotional game, so keep your eyes peeled for it on gaming websites such as Newgrounds and Kongregate. Here is the post made by AdminPwn. February 4, 2010 AdminPwn released a development blog to keep the gaming community updated on the progress of the 3D development work. He is currently working on security and server communications programming as that is the "boring work," and will be doing the visual work later down the road. The announcement thread can be found in the Announcements Section of the forums. The actual blog can be found at: http://deadfrontierdev.blogspot.com/ January January 31, 2010 The Player Run Events forum has been removed, due to players misusing it for scamming and thus violated the rules heavily. Some are stating that it will hopefully teach players a lesson about reading and checking the rules, while others think it is unnessessary. January 30, 2010 The contest to provide messages for the new "Help Bot" to send to every new player has been finished, every winner has received a message that their suggestion will be used and the rewards of 500 credits per picked suggestion should arrive soon. ; The Contest Winners * SC_LA * Tlim * Hero43698 The literal message, which was added to the contest post once finished: January 26, 2010 AdminPwn just finished his work on a system which will automatically send new players PMs with a bit of information about gameplay now and then. Since experienced players or even just newbies probably know best what information would be valuable at a certain point in game, he started a contest to get the best ~ 100 word long PMs which should be sent to every new player in the future. The reward is 500 credits for every PM which will be used in the end, so check the competition thread about this for more details and start writing up your own suggestions. Reference Thread: Newbie Help Competition January 25, 2010 Several minor updates to the code were done today, primarily to make the game a bit more newbie friendly and balance the death timer, which was reduced from a maximum of 10 minutes to 3 minutes. The 2 minutes of waiting time for dying in PvP Combat still applies though. Aside from that... * Every new character now receives a "Beta Tomcat" (Beretta Tomcat) and 150 rounds of .32 caliber Ammunition. * Farmers receive an additional 80 5.5 mm bullets for their (Ruger) Mini-14. * Soldiers receive 300 instead of 150 .32 bullets, primarily for their Skorpion. * Police Officers receive a Mancini M1 (Benelli M1) as a primary gun, as well as 25 shotgun shells in 20 Gauge. * The referring system was updated, now you get 5,000 instead of 1,000 dollar in pure cash whenever you refer a friend to Dead Frontier with the provided link, who then has to reach at least level 10. January 24, 2010 Dead Frontier just received an update which changed most weapon names, excluding only very generic ones and renamed weapons. This had to be done for legal reasons, to avoid possible lawsuits for copyright infringement of trademarked names. Weapons that did not match a company's existing copyright were not affected. Shortly after the update, Crynsos posted a thread allowing users to post suggestions for weapon renames. Any ideas for names that could improve the update should be posted there. January 23, 2010 The Clan Rules have received several significant updates and a new rule for all clans. ; "All clan pages have to be named like the full name of the clan. ; Acronym pages used as redirections to the main clan page are allowed, although a page with an acronym as name cannot be the main clan page. ; Every clan may have a maximum of 2 acronym redirection pages." All current clan pages, which are using acronyms as main page names will be converted to their full names with the acronym turned into a redirection. Everyone is free to make a new page with the code #REDIRECT CLAN NAME and insert their clan acronym, so the automatic redirection works and you can prevent typing out the full clan everytime you want to link to it. January 21, 2010 Dead Frontier's current main freelancer artist published his new website gallery today, including various colored versions of known 3D zombie concept drawings, as well as some totally new ones. Check it out at http://www.gregtaylorart.com/ January 19, 2010 Today, a sneaky survivor has found zenmaster's blog about flash development, including a bit info and a raw preview of the upcoming clan system. You can check it out for yourself here: http://sleepygames.net/ January 8, 2010 Not too long ago, the site "Browser Game of the Year" appeared to list the top games to be played in your browser for the year 2009. We encourage everyone to vote there for Dead Frontier. Vote for Dead Frontier! Only minor authentification is required to prevent automatic, so you can vote by either confirming your humanity via a Facebook / Twitter account or by letting the site send an email with the vote confirmation link to you. If you don't like that too much, we suggest that you use a temporary email hoster like Mailinator to vote instead. January 4, 2010 Recently, community members have found newly posted press releases about the upcoming 3D update, which will hopefully increase the whole playerbase a bit more or at least make people interested much more in Dead Frontier than before. Read the article here, while a short version designed for mobile phones can be found here. January 2, 2010 A lot happened today in Dead Frontier, so here's a quick rundown on the recent news. There are now new rules and regulations at most forums, although most stayed the same in the core. A proper ToS (Terms of Service) page was added, the Main Rules were updated quite a lot as well as the Privacy Policy, which was moved to the bottom of every page along with a link to the Press Info & Materials. Due to these changes, please take some time to read through the new Rules, Privacy Policy and Terms of Service, so you don't miss anything of importance. All of these links can be found at the bottom of every page of the Dead Frontier website. We cannot stress enough at how much these need to be read. Aside from that, there has been a change in the Dead Frontier Moderation Team, which converted the following Moderators back into normal players: ;* Abbie ;* Blaqk ;* Major Anderson ;* MI5 ;* SierraBT ;* Sgt Thompson ;* Ximpulse ;* Z This has been mainly done to decrease the size of the overall team and ease the staff management, more details about the exact reasons are currently unknown. The currently remaining Moderators are Crynsos, MaFaHai and zenmaster. Update: Xaelath wrote an announcement thread to clear up the reasoning behind the controversial change of the moderators and the many rule updates. Thread Link: Changes to the Moderation Team December 29, 2009 To kill various myths and generally update the public knowledge of the upcoming 3D update, AdminPwn posted a list of interesting details here: Time to squash some Myths * There will not be cartoony graphics. * The price of GMs will stay the same. * You can still play for free if you choose. * Gameplay will be almost identical to how it is now (top down, mouse for aiming, keyboard for movement) * Loading may take slightly longer than it does now, but you'll only have to do it once. (where as now most people have to re-load every couple of days) * Whilst you will run into other people there will not be 200 people in one location. There will be auto-instancing which will ensure no more than 20 people can be in a single location and the locations will be much larger than they are now. There will be a party system to ensure you'll be in the same instance as your friends if you want to be. * For 99% of people the game will run *much* faster than it does now. * The game balance/difficulty will remain roughly the same with some exceptions. The plan is to have a much harder high level 'end game' and also to make it much easier for very low levels. * You cannot be PvP'ed without consenting. * Whoever makes the most noise will attract the worst aggro. * Since a lot of people have requested single player, it will remain an option. However there will be some locations that will be very hard to survive in without a group. January 1, 2009 The Doom Cane was removed from the Credit Shop and now counts among the rare, limited edition items. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: News Archives